The Last of Us
by YamiRainbow
Summary: "Not everything is like it is told in the books... And they were right, it isn't… The Apocalypse, the savage mutated ex-human beings running amok wiping out the living and feeding off the fresh. Domino City has already fallen to the abominations… And it's the same day that I also lost my brother…"
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

Its been a while since I've written anything, that's mainly due to the lack of reviews on my other stories... Its kinda put me off writing...

But I am hoping this story will be my trump card.

This story is very loosely based of the game The Last of Us. I've just mainly borrowed the title as it sounds awesome and the game is awesome too, and I've been wanting to write an apocalypse-zombie type story for a while now and the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast just fits perfectly with my plots and plans.

I already have chapter 2 written, but I wanna see if you guys like this chapter first.

**Warning:** This story will contain character deaths and bloody scenes.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from either Yu-Gi-Oh! or the game, just the story. **

**The Last of Us**

"Not everything is like it is told in the books... And they were right, it isn't… The Apocalypse, the savage mutated ex- human beings running amok wiping out the living and feeding off the fresh. Domino City has already fallen to the abominations… And it's the same day that I also lost my brother…"

**Prologue**

Day 887 post-apocalypse - Outskirts of Domino City...

'Well this weather can't get any worse.  
It's been raining for days now and it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. The sky is bleak and the clouds are swollen with plenty of water, raining down on the earth as if it is trying to cleanse the land clean...  
Cleanse it from the rot and filth, death and decay, the living nightmare that this world has become. But the Apocalypse has gotten a strong hold on this world.  
By Apocalypse I mean, the raging, savage mutated ex human beings running amok wiping out the living and feeding off the fresh.  
Domino city has already fallen to the abominations... And it's the same day that I also lost my brother...'

**Chapter 1**

Day 0 pre-apocalypse - Downtown Domino City...

"Come on Yugi wake up!"  
A deep baritone voice vibrated up the stairway only to be drowned out by the closed door of the man's room.  
Behind the wooden door, the bed sheets rippled as a hand emerged from underneath. It flapped around as if trying to find something to grasp.  
After an unsuccessful attempt to find what it was looking for, a lump moved and then rose into a sitting position and as the bed sheets fell the duvet revealed a young man of 18. A loud yawn escaped the man's lips as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
"YUGI! Are you awake yet?" That same voice from downstairs yelled again only this time sounding more impatient.

"Mmup" Yugi gave a lazy reply.  
After another fits of yawns, Yugi stood up and stretched. After letting out a puff of air and seemly more awake, Yugi glanced at the clock on his bedside table and squinted at the blue digits, trying to decipher what they were displaying.  
His vision cleared and the numbers read 07:50. This set off alarm bells in his head and finally Yugi was awake, "Crap! I'm late!"  
Yugi grabbed a handful of clothes before bolting to his door and ran down the corridor to the bathroom after mumbling an apology to his older brother who had been calling him for the last 10 minutes.  
After a quick wash and a change into casual clothing, Yugi was ready to start the day as he arrived at the dining room to join his brother and Grandpa for breakfast.  
"Finally, could you be any later?" His older brother said in a rather irritated voice.  
Yugi glared at him, "Well sooorry Yami, I was up all night studying for my up-coming history exam, or isn't that important enough anymore?"  
Yami met Yugi's eyes with a glare of his own and was about to answer when the old man sitting at the head of the table stepped in. "Of course it's important Yugi. Keeping on top of your grades is important, especially if you want to make something out of your life."  
Yugi gave a triumphant smirk at his brother. Yami rolled his eyes and continued to finish his breakfast.  
"Are we taking the bus today?"  
Yugi asked as they got ready to leave.  
Yami looked at him as if he had grown another head, "Tsk no. I've just gotten my car back from the garage, I'm driving."  
Yugi pouted at him but didn't argue.  
"Bye Grandpa, don't work too hard."

"So what lessons have you got today then?" Yami asked just to break the silence as he turned the ignition on in his red Audi R8 Spyder convertible.  
The engine roared to life and soon they were on their way to the prestigious Domino College. Yugi looked at his timetable, "I have Archaeology for the first half of the day and History for the rest, sounds good. What about you?"  
"Hmm, music, animation and design and technology, not bad. Did you know we are designing a video game as our main assignment?"  
Yugi turned and stared at Yami with wide eyes, "No way! That is awesome!"  
Yami chuckled at his brothers' reaction, "Indeed."  
Yami knew he had Yugi's full undivided attention now as the teen has a love of games of every kind. "So what is your game about?"  
"Well, it's a card game of sorts, where a duelist has to face all sorts of battles and challenges to win back his family's souls that have been trapped by an evil villain. It's a work in progress but it's getting there."  
Yugi was literally gripping the sides of the leather passenger seat as he was entranced by Yami's description of his game.  
"That sounds so amazing! How does this card game work?"  
Yami glanced at Yugi and laughed, "No need to drool, it still needs a lot of work doing, but the card system has monsters, spell and trap cards and well placed strategies needed in order to beat your opponents. I'm hoping to take the final product to Industrial Illusions, to have an interview with the World's biggest gaming CEO Maximilian Pegasus."  
"OMG! OMG! OMG! Can I be a Beta tester?" Yugi was practically sat in Yami's lap.  
"Ha ha, we'll see."  
Yami pulled into the college car park and was met with a group of people.

"Heeey! It's the Moto brothers!"  
A loud Brooklyn accent yelled which got the groups attention.  
Yami parked the car in his reserved lot and they both exited the vehicle, "Morning gang!" Yugi said with a big grin on his face but it faulted when a tall blonde guy grabbed him in a headlock and noogied his head.  
"Ack! Joey! Watch the hair!" Yugi struggled against Joey's vice-like grip until they both started laughing.  
Joey released Yugi from his headlock and Yugi immediately started to run his fingers through his tri-coloured hair to smooth down the out of place strands.  
"Good to see ya pal." Joey grinned back.  
"So, ready to start the second year?" Another tall with chestnut hair, spiked up at the fringe spoke.  
There was a round of 'yeses and groans'.  
"Well, at least we're all together again even if we're in different classes." A British accented albino male spoke for everyone.  
"Well said Ryou." Yugi applauded.

The group of friends scattered and went to their individual classes for the morning and met up again for lunch.  
"So how were your lessons everyone?" Yugi asked as he took out his packed lunch.  
"It was alright," Joey slumped down on the bench, "It still feels like we're back  
at school." He said with a big sigh.  
"Well, in a way It is, but just for maturing adults." Ryou replied, in between bites of a skinny steak and cheese sandwich.  
"Heh, that means you shouldn't be here then, mutt." A cold stoic voice came from out of nowhere.  
Everyone looked around for the familiar voice until they heard a growling sound emanating from Joey.  
"Kaiba! Show yourself Rich-boy!"

A tall, lean figure emerged from behind the nearby oak tree, a vicious smirk graced the face of the second most successful CEO in Japan, Seto Kaiba.  
Joey immediately leapt to his feet and took a defensive stance towards the powerful man in front of them.  
"Down boy!" Seto commanded and of course, Joey bit back, "Make me Money bags!" Shaking his fists in front of him.  
Seto just glared at him before adverting his eyes to look around at the 'Geek squad' and generally ignoring most of them.  
"Yami, Yugi." He greeted the brothers with a slight nod.  
"Kaiba." They both replied, eyeing him with caution.  
Kaiba kept his gaze on the Motos and sucked in his breath like he was about to say something but then changed his mind and started walking away, not bothering to say anything else.  
"That Kaiba is such a jerk!" Joey snarled as he watched Kaiba slide into a black- stretched limousine before the vehicle drove away.  
"Kaiba is just being Kaiba Joey, the same as he's always been for the last 6 years." Yugi said whilst patting his friend on the shoulder.  
"If it's anyone who needs to grow up, it's him." Joey said with a pout.  
Yugi giggled, "Why do you continue to let him get under your skin?"  
"I don't!" Joey said all too fast.  
Yugi raised a slim eyebrow at him, "Oh really? Sounds like you my friend are in denial." Yugi lightly punched him on the shoulder.  
"Seems like Joey has a thing for Kaiba." Yami joined in.  
Joey turned to glare at Yami, "I dare you to say that again porcupine head!"  
Yami chuckled and was about to repeat himself before Yugi stood in between his best friend and his brother, "Knock if off Yami, you're not helping!"  
"Joey, it's okay if you like Kaiba." Ryou helped to defend the raging blonde.  
"But he walks around like he's got a night stick shoved too far up his ass." Joey whined.  
"Have you actually tried talking to him without throwing insults at him?" Yami asked.  
"Well No, dat's bcos his face annoys me."  
"Is that all, his face?" Yugi stared at his friend incredulously.  
Joey groaned into his hands.  
But he was saved from any more embarrassing comments as the college bell rang, signalling that lunch break was over.

The rest of the afternoon flew by, which Yugi seemed glad of as he was currently slumped down on the red couch seats at Burger World.  
"I don't know about you guys but History has just gotten waaaay too extreme."  
"How so? Yugi," Yami asked his brother as he took a sip of his drink.  
Yugi sat upright, and turned to stare at his older sibling. "How? I'll tell you how, my teacher has asked us to write a short essay on anything to do with Ancient Egypt entirely in Hieroglyphics! I mean who the Hell asks that of students?!" Yugi exploded, and if you focused enough, you could see steam coming out of his ears.  
Everyone laughed at his outburst, "you're being a tad bit dramatic, don't you think?" Ryou was the first to stop laughing.  
"Am I? I hardly noticed." Yugi said sarcastically as he sunk back into his seat with his arms crossed over his chest defensively as he stared out the window ignoring his friends.

Yugi watched the world go by him, a blur of colours mixing together to form the shapes of today's life. Downtown Domino City wasn't such a bad place to live, it was fairly clean and moderately maintained, it supplied all the different kinds of retail buildings, garden parks, entertainment centers for all ages it was great but the city also had its fair share of dangers too. Yugi knew of a certain danger and consciously rubbed at the base of his neck as a cold shudder went through his body. A big sigh escaped his lips as he watched a rather odd looking homeless person slouching towards the nearest alleyway. Yugi narrowed his eyes at the person, he could see that the man's clothes were worn and ripped in several places, and he looked to be limping. As the sun came out behind the clouds, its rays lit up the street and beamed a light on the man's back, crimson red could be seen through the shredded clothes of his body. The homeless guy lent up against the wall away from the sun's spotlight, Yugi squinted his eyes trying to make out what was wrong with the man's face when suddenly he was forced back to reality of his friends.  
"Earth to Yugi! Is anyone home over there!" Joey was practically yelling.  
Yugi shifted in his seat and saw four pairs of eyes all looking at him, expressing different expressions.  
"Um... You called?" Was all he could say.  
"You were zoned out man. Where did your mind take you this time?" Tristan laughed. Yugi scanned everyone's eyes, and they were all waiting for an answer. "I was just... Starring out of the window. No big deal." Yugi shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything else, before quickly glancing at the alleyway again only to find the strange man gone. Another exasperated sigh escaped his lips before he returned to finish off his meal. 

Thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts in the review box.


	2. Chapter 2 Not so safe

Chapter 2 Not so safe

Day 888 Post-Apocalypse, base camp.

The weather was still being harsh. Although the rain had stopped, the skies were a deep depressing grey and the grounds were soaked through so much that the soil couldn't contain any more liquid so the surface was covered in 3 inches of water, but in the lower areas it was completely flooded. The river that ran through Domino had spilled over the water barriers and leaked throughout the streets, drowning everything that lacked height.  
I was currently standing on the edge of the Domino Pinnacle looking down on the fallen city that was once home.  
My carnelian coloured eyes scanned over the city, looking for any signs of life or any movements involving the mutations.  
My eyes softened a bit as I took pity on the city. Where there was once a thriving business town, is now nothing more than a city of ruins and decay.

I saw some of the buildings had been turned into defences in a desperate attempt to stay alive when the outbreak began, but the living was obviously overrun.  
A shudder ran through my body as I imagined a mutant chomping on me. "No, I can't get lost in thoughts." I scolded myself whilst shaking the horrid image from my brain.  
I continued scanning the area, Domino was hardly recognisable, the buildings were really gaunt and desolate, the foliage that bloomed throughout had long rotted away, empty vehicles littered the streets, abandonment was everywhere and the silence would have been enough to kill if it wasn't for the gusts of air and the rain falling down, singing a duet of melancholic woe.  
My heart ached and I was half tempted to go down and walk through those familiar yet now deserted streets, but that would be totally reckless, not to mention stupid especially as I wasn't fully equipped.  
A large frustrated sigh escaped through my lips, I bent down to where my bag was and pulled out a pair of binoculars.  
I took a closer look at a particular building in the distance.  
The windows were boarded up, part of the roof had caved in and the once green sign that stood proud had broken away from its support brackets and slanted down diagonally.  
A painful pressure weighed heavily on my chest, that building was home, where my grandfather ran a gaming business; it is also where my little brother and I grew up.  
Just the mere thought of my brother, Yugi, brought tears to my cold carnelian eyes. How I wish none of this had happened and I knew where he was. I pray every day to the gods for his safety and that someday, I will find him.

I was snapped out of my dark reverie by a beeping sound. I glanced down at my watch to see it was 5pm. My shift was done.  
I gathered up my bag and headed back through the woodlands, back to camp.  
The trek back was uneventful as the mud clung to my boots with every step I took, making it harder to walk without getting stuck several times. Daylight was also fading fast; I would say that there were around 2 hours of the day left before night took over. And no one should be out in the dark alone.  
I quickened my pace, following the familiar track back to the camp which I shared with a number of survivors.  
The camp is an old electric power station that was abandoned a decade ago. We managed to get the power generators working again, so we had lighting and electricity to live comfortably.  
I reached the stronghold just as the night crew were starting their duties.  
"Anything to report Yami?" A tall male with long white hair that spiked in all directions asked me.  
"No, all is quiet, I don't know if that is a good thing or not." I replied.  
"Well as long as those fiends stay away from here, we are safe." The white haired male responded in a deep British accent.  
"Yes, but for how long Bakura?" I couldn't help my negativity; I miss my brother so much.  
"Oh come now Yami, don't go saying such things. You'll scare the others." This new voice belonged to a female.  
"Sorry Mai, I just feel so restless and helpless, Yugi is out there somewhere and I need to find him, not sit around here and wait for him to come to me either alive or as a mutant." Frustration took over me, I didn't want to be around anyone right now.  
Mai softened her violet coloured eyes at me.  
"I'm sure he has found a safe house or another stronghold, after all he is a smart kid, honey." Mai patted me on the shoulder. I know she is trying to comfort me, but I just don't feel it. I shrugged off her hand and turned to walk to the living quarters, the weight of the guilt I carry within me has just increased tenfold.

As I reached my door, I opened it to reveal my small cramped, prison-like, makeshift room. The walls were a bare grey colour, with one small window on the far wall where my bed rested underneath. To the left there was a metal desk filled with various bric-à-brac I've collected and a worn office chair and to the right a couple of long changing lockers.  
I entered the room, closing the door behind me whilst taking off my mud crusted boots and kicked them to one side before striding over to my bed and collapsing on it.  
I lay with an arm slung over my eyes as I let out a tired sigh which turned into an emotional sob. I curled in on myself and let the pain and despair sing me to sleep.

Morning came all too soon. Even though we were relatively safe, it was still good to be alert.  
I sat up in bed and stretched out all my joints. I really didn't want to see what was beyond these walls today, but I knew if I didn't make an appearance at some point then the others would get anxious and come looking for me, armed too the teeth I may add. It isn't very fun when you're staring down a 24" slug barrel of a Remington M870 pump shotgun.  
Yeah, not a great way to start a morning, Hell it's not great at any hour!  
It happened to one of the other survivors, a female, her name was Teà, didn't show up for breakfast and her boyfriend got worried and went to go find her, totally unaware that she had contracted the M-Virus somehow and as soon as he entered their room, she attacked him.  
The man's screams and shouts could be heard throughout the stronghold.  
When we got to his room, it was a real life horror scene. We found him on the floor covered in blood with the newly changed mutant pulling out his jugular vein from his neck.  
Of course she was plugged with several bullets, mostly to the head. We disposed of the bodies by burning them together.  
It was a bittersweet ending for them both.

I let out a long breath of air before leaving the warmth of my bed. I glanced out of the window to see it was still cloudy but the rain has held off. "Thank god for that." I muttered.  
I strode over to one of the lockers and opened it, a small mirror was on the inside of the door, I glanced at myself,  
My eyes were a dull red, they lost their shine a long time ago. My tricoloured hair was messed up from sleeping, and my skin was a shade of pale crème.  
I don't look my age of 22. This apocalypse has aged me.  
Running my hands through my hair so it looks semi neat and changing into a clean top I tied my bootlaces and headed out to the converted dining room which was down the hall and to the right.  
When I arrived, there were only a handful of people sat at a table, picking at their breakfast. Something wasn't right, it was too quiet. I spotted someone familiar.  
"Tristan, what's happened? Where is everyone?" I asked as I walked over to the table.  
Tristan's head jerked up at his name being called, his chocolate coloured eyes locked onto mine.  
"Oh, morning." His voice was a flat monotone. Something was definitely wrong. I narrowed my eyes at him, as he hasn't answered my question.  
"What is going on?!" I said again this time with a bit of anger etched in my voice.  
I watched as he flinched at my harsh tone.  
Tristan let out a long winded sigh, "The night crew spotted some mutants not too far from here, somewhere near the east side.  
Although they haven't breached the parameter it's still close enough to worry. Everyone is on high alert."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
This is bad, really bad.  
Where is Bakura now?" I asked, still in shock.  
"Still outside, he's just as worried as the rest of us although he needs an attitude adjustment."  
"I'll get the verdict from him."  
I left it at that and headed out into the courtyard.

As soon as I got outside, I stopped dead on the spot. My eyes widened at the scene that is playing out in front of me.  
A mutant had somehow scaled the 10 foot solid brick wall but got caught up in the razor sharp barbed wire that lined the tops of the concrete barricade that ran all around the station.  
Bakura was standing on the lookout platform, knives poised ready to throw.  
(Bakura has a deadly talent with sharp objects, with knives being his favourite.)  
The mutant wriggled and thrashed about trying to free itself from its lethal restraints but was only causing further injury to itself as the wire had wrapped around the body, cutting into its mutated flesh. Black blood oozed from the lacerations. The sounds emanating from its being were unnatural and spine-chilling, that vibrated through to my very soul.

Before I could move, the sound of a siren rang through the air.  
The warning bell. 'Shit! Now what?'  
I watched as pandemonium erupted from all around me.


End file.
